


Don't Mind This... | Oneshot collection 2

by Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz



Series: Oneshot Collections [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artist Reader, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Singer Reader, Warnings May Change, ambiguous reader, male reader - Freeform, more characters to add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz/pseuds/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz
Summary: A series of homestuck reader-insert one shots using just GUYS.Requests are open, and information is in the first chapter.





	

 

All information is stored here! Have fun!

 

* * *

 

 

**Request Info**

Character

Reader gender (You can tell me whatever you want or tell me to come up with whatever)

Any traits kept in mind (Artist, singer, depressed, age, etc) for character/reader

Prompt (if you have one)

 

** Character Info **

_I will use all guys in the Homestuck comic_

Trolls

Humans

 

**Genre Info**

Ranging from romantic to platonic

Sadstuck

Horror/thriller

****

** Topic Info **

Can tread into many topics

Death/Injury

Breakups

Heartbreak

Abuse

Neglect

Runaway

Drugs

Sex

Other adult topics

  

** Warning Info **

If it's anything that can offend someone/seems too much for anyone under a certain age I WILL PUT UP A WARNING!

Adult Content - ✖

Offensive content - ‼

Unknown content - ⁉


End file.
